hello me child
by MadoHomu
Summary: homura decides to invite the gang to her house


hello me child

homura decides to invite the gang to her house

* * *

"wow it is so big." Kyoko said.

Sayaka frowned at the door. the door was a normal door and not as impressive as kyokue's magestic violin hand. She knew kyoko is dumb but then kyoko's name starts with kyo like kyosuke, so Sayak decided to keep silent to not ignite the rampage of the kyo clan; kyoko might be her future mother-in-law after all (this is all about thinking ahead and being strategic).

instead, sayaka just laughed lamely and looked at kyoko, until she realized kyoko was looking and referring to mami tit's. what a wonderful yuri moment.

Mami knocked on the door like a maiden she was born to be. "Homura, we are here!"

"haha, you guys can use the bell." madoka said and pressed the secret doorbell under the floor mat.

"wow, how do you know that." kyoko raised her eyebrow. "i don't even know even tho i come and steal homura's apples"

madoka blushed like a horny yuri anime girl, but her blush was censored because this is a kid show. "I came before."

sAYAKA narrowed her eyes, "but u dun even come my house."

madoka laughed. "you house is peasant, sayaka. I'm allergic to peasant homes."

sayaka laughed too. "haha silly me!"

rather than the bell, homura flung open the door because sayaka's laughter destroyed her eardrums, but homora faked a smile like how she did for the past 69 time loop and said "hello mina-san."

"you ears are bleeding, homura-chan." mami informed the obvious because you need characters like this for teh story to progress since the readers are dumbshit.

"it's the new trend now, mami-san. your age is making you irrelevant." homura sneered before stepping aside and eveyrone entered the house quietly in orderly fashion. even mami shut up because no one dare to defy the host unless you want to drink pee instead of tea.

"wow it's so big." kyoko said again. and sayaka glance at kyoko to make sure she not looking at mami's tits. instead, kyoko is looking at the living room, and it is indeed big, like mami tits. now sayaka know why kyoko's weapon is a spear because it rhyme with shakesphere. She used so many good analogies...

"make yourself at home." homura said to madoka before turning to the gang. "who are you all?"

"we are your friends." mami informed pathetically because she needed the validation or she will die with her 300 fake instagram followers. so sad.

"oh right." homura shook her head. "sorry, my age is making my memory bad."

"you are 14." kyoko said.

"don't talk to me when you can't even count the number of eyes you have."

kyoko blinked her two eyes and nostril and dig her other nostril. "kk my homie homo."

sayaka somersault into the air like the violin she wished she could be so kyoksuke can touch her... ah so sexy! "ok, so why are we here?" sayaka spun around. "where the bbq pit?"

"no bbq pit. I want to make an announcement,"

madoka frowned in concern, "what happen my homura?"

"Madoka..." homura closed her eyes. "I'm... actually alive."

"yay!" madoka beamed.

"Thank you for being happy that i'm alive." homura smiled.

kyoko blinked. "we are here because you are alive?"

"No. that's my announcement for madoka. you all have different annoucenment,"

"what?" sayaka said. "is hitomi dead?"

"who is hitomi?"

"the green hair brocolli in our class."

homura closed her eyes and imagined sayaka is not here, so she opened her eyes and looked at kyoko instead. "I want to confront you about the apples you stole from me."

"what apple."

"my applessssss. learn your math and grammer."

"okay." kyoko cleared her throat. "then I want to confront you about the time you stole away from me for being here. I could have gone peeing on my father's grave."

"which explains the announcement that i want to tell mami," homura looked at mami. "that the apples you wanted to bake for your apple pie are stolen by kyoko."

"how dare you." mami growled like the yellow asian she is.

"pls kill me with your titties!" kyoko begged.

"what?"

"i mean pls don't kill me!" kyoko begged again.

mami took out her gun but donald trump came to collect mami's hair for his orange one. kyoko escaped and she went to pee on her father's grave. a fantastic day.

"we are finally alone." homura held madoka's hand.

madoka blushed, her cheeks censored by the government.

sayaka cleared her throat. "hello i'm here?"

"who are you." homura asked.

"i'm sayaka you dumb shit."

"i only know sayonara, and that's you." homura punched sayaka out of the house and she flew into the sky and landed on kyosuke's arm. but sayaka was to heavy so kyosuke broke his arm. he died from parkinson disease.

everyone live happily after ever.

* * *

a/n: hello my children

and what the hell i have 98 stories

i feel like deleting the romance stories because romance is fake

i cannot handle fake things like cashbanky


End file.
